


the final letter

by wolfstvrs



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Angst, F/M, Halex, WW2, War, War angst, im so sorry, they don't deserve this i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstvrs/pseuds/wolfstvrs
Summary: a series of letters that hazel and alex send each other during world war two.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady & Hazel Wong, Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	the final letter

**Author's Note:**

> cw: major character death

24th October 1939

Dear Hazel,

How's everything going? Right now, I'm sad to say, it's quite difficult to adjust. The battlefields… they're horrible. But I know I will be okay, as George is part of my company and you are always part of my thoughts. Everything is okay when I know you're here for me and I will see you after all this is done. Sometimes I feel as if I get up in the morning just for you. I love you so much, Hazel. I hope everything is okay for you. Try not to miss me too much.

With love,  
Alexander Arcady.

(P.S. George says hello, by the way.)

***

26th October 1939

Dear Alexander,

I miss you so much. Here in Bletchley, it's actually going quite well, thankfully. Amina and I constantly worry for Daisy and her life as a spy, but I know she'll be okay. I worry about you too. I hope you and George are well on the fields. And just know that I will always be here for you, rooting for you. I love you so much, and good luck. 

Yours, Hazel Wong.

(P.S. Hi, George!)

***

2nd January 1940

Dear Hazel,

Happy new year! I'm so sorry we cannot spend the new year together, though here's to 1940! Me and a couple of the other guys in my company celebrated yesterday, though it wasn't the same without you. It's never the same now without you. I find myself having to keep your voice in my head when things get particularly rough. You're my rock. And I love you, and hope I get to come back this year. I miss you.

Yours truly,  
Alexander.

***

4th January 1940

Dear Alexander,

Happy new year! I'm also sad we cannot spend the new year with each other. Daisy came back for New Years Eve but then had to leave again for work, so Amina and I spent it together with a few of the girls we know from Bletchely. One of them is Kitty, who misses a friend of hers; Beanie. So we decided to spend the day with each other. But I agree. It's really not the same without you either. I've missed you terribly, and I'm always thinking about you. I love you.

Love from  
Hazel Wong

***  
19th May 1940

Dear Alexander,

How are you? They’ve started evacuating more and more children, and of course Churchill has been making many speeches. I hope you’re okay out there. It’s going alright here at Bletchley, some of us have been getting a bit of luck. The German messages we intercept are usually in random ciphers - we think these are changed everyday. A man, Mr Turing, is trying to build a machine to help us decode a lot more than we can do manually. I wish you were by my side - I know that you’d find this quite fascinating. I love you.

Yours, Hazel Wong.

***  
21st May 1940

Dear Hazel,

Things are starting to get slightly rough. Germany seems to be getting smarter by the minute. But for now I’m okay, and so is George. And that’s amazing, I’m glad things are getting better for you over there. How are Kitty and Amina? This Mr Turing seems interesting. I know George would be very intrigued. Have you helped him with this machine he’s developing? You definitely have the brains to do that. I love you.

Love, Alexander

***

7th July 1940

Dear Hazel,

I love you. Things are slowly getting more and more terrifying. Some of our company are hearing rumours about an attack. From Germany and the Luftwaffe. We’ve been told by General Smith to “prepare ourselves” which means even more discipline. They might be cutting off letters. So I promise you, that if I cannot send you a letter, I will always be with you, even if it’s not physically. I love you more than anything, and I will always keep thoughts of you in my heart. I love you.

Yours always and forever,  
Alexander Arcady.

***

9th July 1940

Dear Alexander,

I hope everything will be okay if such a thing happens. I know in my heart that you will get through this and you will be strong. We’ve been through so much together, and this is just another thing to add to such an extensive list. I love you, and I know you can do it. 

Love, Hazel.

***

29th July 1940

Hazel sat at her desk, sorting through papers and notes, little scraps of bits of code she had managed to work out. But something was bugging her. Still no reply. All her spare time was consumed by the fear she had for Alexander. She had no idea what she would do if something had happened to him. Her world would shatter.

She tried to push these thoughts out of her head. Busy herself with the world of codes and puzzles. Anything.

But none of it worked.

Amina came over, putting her hand on Hazel’s shoulder comfortingly, “Hazel. It’s your birthday tomorrow! Chin up a bit. I’m 100% sure Alexander is okay. He’s strong and we both know it. Come on, Kitty and I are on our lunch break. I’ll even pay for your food!” She grinned and pulled Hazel out of her seat.

Hazel tried to ignore the pit she felt in her stomach.

***

30th July 1940

Finally, Hazel had her mind away from war. Today was her birthday and she was glad that she could spend it with her amazing friends. Kitty had invited Beanie for the day, who looked ecstatic at everything around her - all the chalkboards and documents. Her eyes widened in wonder.

The door creaked open, and a man in a uniform came in, looking rather frightened at the amount of documents and chaotic notes on bits of paper that had been strewn everywhere.  
“Letter for a Miss Hazel Wong?” he looked around hopefully and his eyes rested on Hazel, who’s head lifted up at the mention of her name.

“That’s me, thank you.” Hazel took the letter, smiling politely as the mailman tipped his cap and left. The address was recognisable - it was the same area that Alex had been stationed in for the past month. Her heart leapt. Had Alexander finally written back??

She opened the letter as everyone else fell silent, also excited at the prospect of a birthday letter from Alexander.

Except the handwriting was unrecognisable.

To Hazel Wong,

Hello, Hazel. I’m so sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Alexander was shot in battle. His last words were your name. I’m so sorry.

George Mukherjee

***

And just like that, Hazel’s world shattered before her eyes. 

***

17th October 1940

Dear Alexander,

I miss you every day. Nothing feels complete anymore. I wish you were still here. Who am I going to solve crimes with while Daisy is in a different part of the planet? I can’t believe you’re gone. I will love you always, even if you aren’t here to listen to me say it or read it in this letter. I love you.

Love, Hazel.


End file.
